


Смотри на меня

by Saysly



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Commander Rogers, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Naive Steve Rogers, Oral Sex, Orders, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 20:03:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13278879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysly/pseuds/Saysly
Summary: Рамлоу выводит Кэпа из себя во многих смыслах.





	Смотри на меня

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of ['Watch me.'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10758903) by [hatchets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatchets/pseuds/hatchets). 



> Время действия — незадолго до начала «Зимнего солдата», когда Кэп работал со Страйком и Рамлоу.

Брок Рамлоу был мудаком, и Стив не мог сказать с уверенностью, был ли тот общительным, трепливым мудаком или просто мудаком по жизни.

Были ли они друзьями? Нет. Но у Капитана Америки было не так много знакомых, кто мог поддерживать зрительный контакт, не заикаясь и не скатываясь в пропасть _я-только-что-встретил-знаменитость_. Брок Рамлоу и его граничащая с недопустимостью насмешливость вкупе с вечно цветастыми выражениями был наилучшим вариантом, когда по близости не было Наташи. А ее не было почти всегда. Черная Вдова обладала определенной степенью свободы, Стиву не доставшейся, — свободы исчезать и использовать другие имена, и независимо от того, как усердно он пытался обрести опору под ногами и сделать шаг на опережение, он по-прежнему был всего лишь...

— Стиииив Рооооджерс.

Рамлоу снова взялся за него.

— _Капитан Америка._

Это был темный, пустынный, _длинный_ коридор, в конце которого находился отряд саперов, а здесь, погребенные под городом, они с Броком дежурили на случай, если люди, установившие бомбу, решат прийти посмотреть, с чего это их самодельная малышка не сравняла Сиэтл с землей. Потому что _именно здесь_ они были нужнее всего. Его наказывали или с ним нянчились? Он не мог понять разницу.

Он, ничего не говоря, прислонился к своей стене в надежде, что Рамлоу поймет намек и заткнется.

Тот не заткнулся.

— Когда ты сваливаешь мстить, ты Стив или Капитан? Просто Кэп? Есть разница между тем, как вы общаетесь на поле боя и когда вы общаетесь лицом к лицу, попивая коктейли со Старком? Мне всегда было интересно. Вы добрались до прозвищ?

Рамлоу тоже опирался на свою стену, на противоположную стену, что оставляло между ними полтора метра пространства. Это был какой-то служебный туннель, и тут было тесновато. Рамлоу не выглядел так, будто ему было тесно. Он выглядел так, словно ему было уютно. Его служебное оружие, внебрачный отпрыск Щ.И.Т.а от АК-47, стояло прислоненным к стене. Его руки были скрещены на груди. Он смотрел на Стива с этим его ехидным выражением на лице, _ты-моё-развлечение_ выражением.

— Нет, — коротко ответил Стив.

— Не говори, что ты в лицо зовешь его Железным Человеком, — ухмыльнулся Рамлоу.

— Нет, не зову, — сказал Стив, подумав, что предпочел бы Тони со всем его высокомерием вместо Рамлоу.

— Офигеть, — заметил Рамлоу. Он посмотрел на потолок, вытянул одну руку и начал неторопливо хрустеть костяшками, по одной за раз. — Я думал, что я повидал всякого дерьма, но вы, парни. Инопланетяне. _Инопланетяне_. Ты поэтому стараешься сделать всю свою остальную жизнь такой скучной?

Вот оно. Как он должен был на это реагировать? Отшутиться? Или это было оскорблением?

— Расслабься, — протянул Рамлоу, глядя на Стива поверх вытянутой второй руки, хрустя костяшками. Он видел вызванное им раздражение, зудевшее под кожей Стива, и теперь делал ход, чтобы успокоить его. — Я просто спрашиваю. В твоей жизни есть что-то помимо работы, пробежек и дома? Или ты под приказом?

— Каким приказом?

— Делать ничего. Работать, бегать, идти домой и больше ничего. — Успешно нахрустевшись суставами и растянув руки, Рамлоу снова скрестил их на груди. — Это твой выбор, или тебе приказали это?

Ответом было ни то, ни другое, но вместо этого Стив спросил:  
— Почему не оба варианта сразу?

Следовать приказам, соответствовавшим его личному выбору — такой _должна_ была быть его жизнь.

Рамлоу молчаливо воспринял его безинформативный ответ, долго и пристально его разглядывая, почти с неприятной интенсивностью. Стив пытался услышать что-нибудь с обоих концов туннеля, хотя и знал, что затишье кончится еще не скоро. Это было худшей частью в солдатской службе. В игре в героя. Все эти утомительные часы, проводимые в ожидании ответа на вопрос, придется ли тебе стать героем или нет.

Рамлоу прервал его уверенное погружение в мрачные глубины памяти.  
— Ты когда-нибудь сосал хер, Роджерс? — спросил он.

Он не в первый раз об этом спрашивал.

В последний раз он прокричал это в подобии раздевалки Щ.И.Т.а, в потном и душном закутке для смены униформы и брони, где нагота была делом обыденным и частым, и Рамлоу воспользовался возможностью подразнить его, спросив, реагирует он или нет на декорации.

Закатив глаза, Стив сбежал, обернув полотенце вокруг бедер.

— Нет, — ответил он, обрывая эту тему, прежде чем Рамлоу успеет насладиться хоть намеком на его смущение. У него не было ни единой причины смущаться, сказал он себе. — Не сосал.

— Значит, мои шансы на отсос, пока мы ждем, — продолжил Рамлоу, — невелики?

— Стремятся к нулю, — отозвался Стив, копируя его сухой тон.

— А _тебе_ когда-нибудь хер сосали?

В этот раз Стив не ответил сразу, только щелкнул горлом, пытаясь подавить кашель.

— Ни разу? — уточнил Рамлоу, делая выводы из его молчания и выражения лица, прежде чем Стив сумел ответить.

— Это не твое дело, — сказал Стив, закрывая разговор.

— Я не пытаюсь задеть тебя. — Он снова его успокаивал. — Просто отметил упущенную возможность. Думаю, ты многое упустил, пока был во льду, да?

Он издевался? Или проявлял симпатию? Стив не мог прочитать его лицо, на котором Рамлоу сохранял невозмутимое выражение, даже продолжая смотреть ему в глаза.

— Тебе не нужно продолжать упускать возможности, — сказал Рамлоу.

Жизненный совет?

— Давай я тебе отсосу, — продолжил он.

Прежде чем Стив успел выдавить «Очень смешно», Рамлоу сократил разделявшее их крошечное расстояние. Они стояли почти нос к носу. У Стива закололо позвоночник, закоротило, и он замер на месте — не то чтобы ему было куда идти, с прижатой к стене туннеля спиной.

Рамлоу посмотрел на него тем самым слишком интенсивным взглядом. В уголке его рта пряталась та самая ехидная ухмылка. Он дал Стиву минуту тишины, возможность шагнуть вбок, отступить в сторону, вдоль по стене, отвести взгляд и сбежать от легкого прикосновения его дыхания на лице. Затем он опустил руку и уверенно расстегнул молнию на брюках Стива.

Рамлоу без промедления открыл член Стива и взял его в руку. Физический шок, от неожиданно холодного воздуха и жаркой хватки, прокатился волной по позвоночнику Стива, поднимая волосы дыбом у него на загривке. Он закусил щеку изнутри. Он не сказал ни слова. Может быть, он покраснел.

Рамлоу, отметив это всё, выглядел довольным его послушностью. Он опустился на колени.

— Смотри на меня, — велел он.

Стив следовал приказам. Он посмотрел вниз. В его голове слабо звенело _«Это в самом деле происходит? По-настоящему, взаправду?»._

Рамлоу за несколько уверенных движений довел его до полной твердости, с удовольствием наблюдая за тем, как он растет, затем он сжал его и поцеловал головку так напористо, что у Стива свело живот. Рамлоу поглядел вверх, чтобы убедиться, что Стив смотрит на него. После этого он провел языком вниз, от головки до основания члена, снова вверх, а потом прижался губами к верхушке члена и практически полностью заглотил его.

По всему телу Стива прокатился непрошеный жар. Он свернулся у него в груди и почти болезненно пульсировал, пока Рамлоу целеустремленно водил головой вверх и вниз по его члену. Его губы были жесткими. Он был усердным и эффективным.

Стив продолжал смотреть. У него не было сил отвернуться, сказать хоть слово, что-то сделать. Его руки сжимались в кулаки, чтобы удержать их от желания схватиться за что-нибудь.

_Неужели это было на самом деле?_

Это казалось кошмарной вариацией мокрого сна.

Рамлоу с силой всосал его, и Стив почувствовал рвущийся из горла стон. Он запрокинул голову, стиснул зубы и проглотил звук.

Рамлоу убрал рот и сказал:  
— Кажется, я сказал тебе смотреть на меня.

Его голос звучал низко, с ноткой приказа.

Стив посмотрел. Он опустил взгляд и увидел свой твердый член, мокрый от слюны, который Рамлоу свободно сжимал у основания, мягко поглаживая большим пальцем вдоль ствола. Ногти Рамлоу медленно скользнули по бедру Стива, заставив его позвоночник заелозить на месте.

— Хочешь, чтобы я проглотил твою сперму? — спросил Рамлоу. — Или хочешь увидеть ее на моем лице? — Он откровенно наслаждался реакцией, вызванной его словами. Он прижался губами к головке и продолжил говорить. Его голос был мягким, нежным и сладким. — Хочешь, чтобы я сделал это быстрым? Медленным? У нас есть время. Я могу удерживать тебя на краю. Заставить тебя попотеть.

— Нет, — произнес Стив, не понимая, чему именно он говорит «нет».

— Хочешь трахнуть мое лицо? — спросил Рамлоу, продолжая ласкать его член, водя пальцами вверх и вниз, просто играясь с ним. — Хочешь повернуться и дать мне вылизать тебя? Кто-нибудь засовывал в тебя язык? Хочешь, я буду вылизывать и сосать столько, что ты не сможешь это больше терпеть, так, что кончишь, не притронувшись к себе?

Рамлоу опустил свободную руку, расстегнул свои штаны, вытаскивая твердый член и растирая его. Его дыхание чуть быстрее ложилось на кожу Стива.  
— Тебя кто-нибудь трахал у стены? — В его голосе нарастал агрессивный напор. — Кто-нибудь долбился в тебя с такой силой, что ты нахрен забывал собственное имя?

— Нет, — снова ответил Стив, чувствуя агонию, отвращение и желание схватить Рамлоу за затылок и вернуть его рот на свой член. Он чувствовал жар и холод одновременно. Голод, тошноту и отчаяние — всё сразу.

— Нет, — удовлетворенно повторил Рамлоу, звуча как первый человек на луне, как первый человек, ступивший на девственную землю. Ликующе, почти ревниво ликующе. Он присосался сбоку к члену Стива и впился ногтями в его бедро, и Стив не смог удержаться, выгибаясь навстречу теплу языка Рамлоу и издавая тихий унизительный звук. — Ты правда этого хочешь, — сказал Рамлоу, не спрашивая. Он несколько раз нежно пососал головку. — Смотри на меня, — потребовал он. — Я хочу, чтобы ты видел, как ты кончаешь.

Рамлоу снова всосал головку, с силой, затем опустил голову, сжимая губами ствол всю дорогу вниз до основания, а Стив впился пальцами в стену и, сдавшись, выпустил стон, который пытался сдержать.

Рамлоу продолжил жестко его сосать. Движение его губ и языка, влажно и тепло скользившего под губами, ощущалось невероятным.

Стив смотрел. Он не мог отвести взгляд, не мог пошевелить ни единой мышцей, только его живот сжимался, выгибая спину. Он со стыдом вспоминал каждый оргазм, испытанный в безопасности одинокой темноты. Он чувствовал знакомый белый свет подкатывающего оргазма, но в этот раз у него не было над ним контроля, и это казалось в сотни раз лучше и унизительнее, чем онанизм.

Рамлоу продолжал сосать ему. Удовольствие нарастало внутри, в оцепенелом теле, и наконец он кончил, спуская почти болезненными волнами, пока Рамлоу с нажимом сосал его член, слишком сильно. Стив был почти ослеплен ощущением, от которого было больно, от которого было так хорошо, что, казалось, он никогда не остановится. Рамлоу сглатывал, пока Стив кончал, и впивался ногтями в его бедро. Стив крошил стену пальцами.  
— Пожалуйста, — прерывисто выдохнул он. Он сказал что-то еще, но не расслышал себя за грохотом в ушах, за грохотом по всему телу, каждая мышца которого бесконтрольно пульсировала.

Рамлоу отпустил его, и Стив запрокинул голову на стену и закрыл глаза, чтобы отдышаться.

Боже, у него дрожало все тело.

Он не знал, как он вообще стоял на ногах. Он бы рухнул, если бы Рамлоу не выпрямился и не придавил его к стене. Он уткнулся лицом под подбородок Стива, заставив поднять голову выше, и дышал ему в горло.

— Тебе понравилось? — спросил Рамлоу. Он по-прежнему держал член Стива, очень нежно, а потом отпустил и повел ладонью вниз по бедру, поглаживая его словно в попытке успокоить после неистового оргазма.

Стив отвернулся, неожиданно осознав, что его штаны болтаются у самой земли, прочувствовав уязвимость своего положения и обнаженного паха. Рамлоу поглаживал его по внутренней стороне бедра и удерживал прижатым к стене одной силой его унижения.

Рамлоу поднял руку вверх по груди Стива и за его плечи, обхватывая загривок и впиваясь пальцами в покрытую потом кожу. Не говоря ни слова, безо всяких объяснений, он потянул голову Стива вперед и вниз, пока тот не опустился на колени, а перед его лицом оказался крепко стоящий член.

Рамлоу непринужденно потер свой член о щеку Стива.

— Тебе не нужно быть мастером в этом, — сказал он. — Просто открой рот и дай мне положить его тебе на язык.

Стив был слишком ошеломлен, чтобы не подчиниться.

Стив позволил Рамлоу сделать это, позволил ему прижать член к губам, а затем и протолкнуть в рот. Пальцы Рамлоу по-прежнему сжимали его загривок.

— Это очень приятно, — уверил его Рамлоу, словно пытаясь приободрить, привычным тоном _ты-отлично-справляешься-со-своей-работой_. — Сомкни губы.

Стив подчинился. Он всегда делал то, что ему велели. Член Рамлоу на вкус был как кожа, безобидно, но почему-то при этом казался у него во рту больше, чем выглядел в руке Рамлоу. Стив не делал ничего, кроме как сомкнул губы, сжав пальцы на ремне Рамлоу, и оцепенело дал ему засовывать головку члена в рот. Надавливать ею на язык. Вытаскивать полностью и пошло скользить ею по губам и по щеке, а потом снова вталкивать в рот.

— Черт, — тихо выдохнул Рамлоу себе под нос. — Ты отлично выглядишь с хером во рту, Роджерс.

Он начал более отчетливо трахать его рот, глубже и сильнее.  
— Просто дыши, — посоветовал он, крепко сжимая пальцы в волосах Стива. — Просто расслабься, расслабься. — Его бедра двигались быстрее. Стиву казалось, что он вот-вот подавится им, в уголках рта скапливалась слюна, и он попытался сглотнуть, и в этот момент Рамлоу засунул ему в рот весь член целиком, теперь уже заставляя давиться.

Он вытащил раньше, чем у Стива возник шанс отстраниться, и дал ему откашляться. Он поглаживал блестящий от слюны член. Стив посмотрел вверх и мгновенно об этом пожалел. Застывшие на лице Рамлоу абсолютное удовлетворение и самодовольство от осознания своей власти усугубили чувство обжигающего стыда. Стив вытер губы.

— Неплохо, для первого раза, — отметил Рамлоу. — Так. Давай я просто подрочу тебе в рот. Просто пососи головку. Это легко. — Не дожидаясь разрешения, он снова толкнул свой член в рот Стива, сдержав слово и больше не пытаясь трахнуть его горло. Он водил ладонью по стволу, толкаясь головкой в язык Стива и бормоча: — Соси, соси его, чуть сильнее, вот так... — пока его дыхание не ускорилось и он перестал отдавать короткие команды, а затем, едва ухнув, кончил Стиву в рот.

Стив закашлялся, чувствуя сперму на губах и подбородке, ощущая ее вкус. Рамлоу продолжал доить свой член, выплескиваясь Стиву на губы, пока не опустошил себя досуха, для надежности проведя ладонью по члену еще несколько раз.

— Как на вкус? — спросил он, как будто Стиву должно было понравиться.

Стив ничего не ответил и вытер сперму с губ, затем уставился на ладонь. Он не знал, обо что ее вытереть. О свою одежду? Об стену? Он потряс рукой и сперма плюхнулась на землю. У него еще было полно во рту. Логично, как он подумал, было ее проглотить, просто чтобы избавиться от нее, и в тот же миг его мозг настигла реальность происходящего.

Он стоял на коленях, спущенные штаны болтались вокруг лодыжек, полуголый, по его горлу стекала сперма, а рука Рамлоу уверенно держала его голову.

Стив вывернулся и поднялся, натягивая штаны. Он застегнул их так быстро, как только мог, как будто это могло как-то восстановить его достоинство. Он чувствовал онемелость, пока его мозг изо всех сил пытался воспринять то, что заняло всего несколько минут, но казалось долгими часами.

— Видишь, что случается, когда ты перестаешь следовать приказам? — спросил Рамлоу. Он звучал должным образом удовлетворенно и расслабленно. Он снова хрустел суставами, с наслаждением потягиваясь, даже не потрудившись застегнуть штаны или хотя бы убрать свой член, чтобы Стиву не приходилось на него смотреть. — Это было забавнее, чем стоять на страже, правда?

Стив посмотрел ему в глаза. Рамлоу с пониманием уверенно смотрел в ответ. Довольно. Провоцирующе.

Он знал, что сделал. Он знал, что выиграл.

Стив отвел взгляд. Посмотрел в пол. Бесцельно проверил комм.

Ни от кого ни слова.

Могло пройти еще много часов, прежде чем они здесь закончат, много часов в полумраке, наедине с Броком Рамлоу и слабыми запахами пота, семени и удовлетворения.


End file.
